thomas_and_friends_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily
Emily is a Stirling Single tender engine. She works mostly on the Main Line and once ran the Misty Valley Branch Line. She also has her own set of coaches. Bio Emily: A bit of a klutz and a born risk-taker, she likes to stir things up! Personality In the seventh season, Emily acted as a sisterly figure to the others. She is kind and compassionate, and is always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. From the eighth to the sixteenth seasons, however, Emily has had an occasional nature of being fussy, bossy and rebellious to others, and sometimes rather testy and sarcastic. She had strived to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but often made up for them when she realised her errors. From the seventeenth season onwards, Emily has been portrayed more closely to her original personality, along with subtler shades of bossiness and overconfidence. She often acts as a voice of reason to the rest of the Steam Team, particularly when James gets too big for his wheels, or when a friend needs moral support. Appearance Basis Emily is based on a Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2. Designed by Patrick Stirling in 1870 with 8ft 1in driving wheels and outside cylinders, they were specifically built for high speed expresses between London and York. These locomotives were capable of hauling 280 ton trains at 50 mph, though they could reach 85 mph on lighter services. A total of 53 were built at Doncaster between 1870 and 1895, in three series introduced in 1870, 1884 and 1894 respectively; the last was withdrawn in 1916. The only surviving member of her class (No. 1) is on display at the National Railway Museum. IMG_4341.JPG|Emily's basis Livery Emily is painted emerald green with gold and yellow lining. She has chocolate coloured running-boards and her buffers were originally bronze but are now silver. For the Great Railway Show, gold trim and flowers were added to her coat for her participation in the best decorated engine parade. Also, the My Thomas Story Libray cover shows Emily with pink lipstick, similar to Rosie's. However, there are versions without the lipstick. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) *Jules de Jongh (US) Trivia *Although the second female steam engine to ever appear in the television series (the first being Lady), Emily is the first female steam engine to appear and remain on a regular basis. *Michael Angelis, Pierce Brosnan and Teresa Gallagher give Emily a Scottish accent reflecting the origin of her designer. *One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, it is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit. *Emily is the first character besides Thomas himself to say his phrase, "Cinders and ashes!", which was done in the thirteenth season episode, Tickled Pink. *Some literary articles show her being sisterly mostly to Thomas and James: according to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. *According to Emily's Slide Show, she was built around the same time as Donald and Douglas. *Emily's seventh season whistle sound would later be re-used for Peter Sam and Freddie. **Her whistle was also used in the Mr. Men Show episode "Parks". *Before Big World! Big Adventures!, Emily was the only member of the Steam Team not created by Wilbert Awdry, as well as the only female member and the only member who was not introduced in the first season. She is also the only member, including former members, to not have a number. *According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Emily was originally going to have handrails on top of her smokebox, three front coupling chains and a gold builder's plate on her wheel arch. *Emily was called Emilie in the French dub of the seventh season. Gallery Emily.png Cartoon Emily.jpeg Category:Characters